The present invention relates to a mouse scroll input apparatus, and more particularly, to input equipment for controlling scrolling motions in a computer window.
A conventional mouse can be moved on an X-Y plane and is provided with 2 or 3 buttons. FIG. 1 shows a typical example in which photo-couplers produce input signals representing motions in X direction (X1, X2) and Y direction (Y1, Y2), and then the input signals are converted to control signals.
In addition to the function mentioned above, an advanced mouse further provides single or double scrolls, so that a user can control scrolling motions in a window by using the mouse directly. FIG. 2 shows such a prior art apparatus in which scrolling motions in vertical and horizontal directions can be controlled by input signals representing vertical motion (ZX1, ZX2) and horizontal motion (ZY1, ZY2) produced by photo-couplers.
FIG. 3 shows an operational principle of the prior art apparatus in which a grating is carried by a roll to produce a phase difference in input signal. In FIG. 3(a), phase ZX1 is ahead of ZX2, which means scroll-up. On the contrary, in FIG. 3(b), phase ZX2 is ahead of ZX1, which means scroll-down. Further, the scrolling speed is proportional to the frequency of the waves.
The prior art apparatus mentioned above is high in cost and inconvenient in operation. To read a long article in a window, the roll has to be kept rolling. Besides, it is difficult to locate a specified paragraph.
FIG. 4 shows another conventional mouse in which four buttons are provided for controlling vertical motion (ZX
, ZX2) and horizontal motion (ZY1, ZY2). FIG. 5 shows an operational principle of the conventional mouse. In FIG. 5(a), button ZX1 is pressed, which means upward motion. On the contrary, in FIG. 5(b), button ZX2 is pressed, which means downward motion. Further, the scrolling speed is determined by the pressing time. The longer the button is pressed, the faster the scrolling speed is. However, it is inconvenient to control the scrolling speed by the pressing time.
In conclusion, according to the prior art, though scrolling motions can be directly controlled by a mouse, it is inconvenient and inefficient to operate the mouse. Therefore, it is desirable to overcome the prior arts problems mentioned above.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mouse scroll input apparatus having a better performance.
Another object of the present invention is to disclose a mouse scroll input apparatus which is easy to be operated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mouse scroll input apparatus which is low in cost.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to the present invention, a scroll speed is determined by a level of an input signal from a mouse scroll input apparatus.
In one aspect of the present invention, varistors are used as an input device for generating an input voltage signal having a level in response to an operation of a mouse user.
In another aspect of the present invention, photo-couplers are used as an input device for generating an input voltage signal having a level controlled by adjusting the transmission quantity of a grating in response to an operation of a mouse user.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings